<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Человечность by Nobel Don (hastarkis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883465">Человечность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don'>Nobel Don (hastarkis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Эван еще задавался какими-то вопросами, он думал: это очень странно, что нечто настолько большое и всемогущее требует жертвоприношений на старых грязных крюках.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), [DBD team] 7. Спецквест (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Человечность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Полезные ссылки:<br/>Убийца: <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA">Эван Макмиллан (Охотник)</a><br/>Другое: <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D1%89%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C">Сущность</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Цепи капканов давно покрылись ржавчиной, но держали все еще крепко. Металл скрипел, но исправно сопротивлялся, когда Эван наступал на дуги при установке. Тупые зубья готовы были переломать хрупкие человеческие кости. Чаще всего – ноги. Иногда – руки. Бывало, что кто-то запинался и падал в капкан головой.</p><p>Таких было жаль – слишком быстрая смерть. Растрата ресурса.</p><p>Ресурс здесь стоил дорого. Все эти люди должны были страдать, таково их предназначение. <em>Она</em> сидела в засаде. <em>Она</em> ждала их. Ждала, пока крови натечет достаточно. Ждала, когда отчаяние достигнет нужного уровня.</p><p>Только тогда она появлялась. Не вся. Крохотная ее часть.<br/>
Человечная часть.</p><p>На человека она похожа не была, но Эван смотрел на черные, лоснящиеся лапы и легко находил аналогии. Насекомое. Паук. Жук. Ничего сложного. Поэтому он считал эту часть человечной: человек хотя бы способен был ее осознать.</p><p>Когда Эван еще задавался какими-то вопросами, он думал: это очень странно, что нечто настолько большое и всемогущее требует жертвоприношений на старых грязных крюках. Чуть позже Эван понял: крюки – это тоже она. Крюки — ее часть.<br/>
Когда острие пробивает плечо под ключицей, а тело виснет на мясе и сухожилиях… Это не посредничество. И не промежуточная стадия. Эван вешает их не на какой-то металл, а на один из выростов ее тела. Он отдает их сразу ей в руки. И когда крови натекает достаточно, когда боль притупляется, тогда она является жертвам в своем наиболее понятном из ее обличий и заставляет страдать сильнее до тех пор, пока силы не оставят их окончательно.</p><p>Она – больше, чем черные, лоснящиеся лапы. Она — это земля, по которой они боятся ходить; трава, которую они питают своей кровью; ворота, на которые они смотрят с огнем надежды в глазах.</p><p>Она вокруг.</p><p>Она необъятна.</p><p>Она настолько всеобъемлюща и вездесуща, что человек не способен по-настоящему ее испугаться. Сама она не может добиться от людей ни ужаса, ни боли, ни страданий — ничего, кроме трепета и веры.</p><p> </p><p>Для этого Эван здесь: быть еще одной, <em>самой человечной</em> ее частью.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>